FK4
:See Category:FK4 for a simple, alphabetic listing of all articles related to the virtual fourth season of Forever Knight written by Greer Watson. FK4 is one of two virtual seasons for the television series Forever Knight. FK4 was written by Greer Watson. It "ran" from 20 October 2004 to 8 May 2005. It was based on the premise that the series finale, "Last Knight", never took place. The show therefore continued into a fourth season essentially unchanged from the third year, with the same regular cast. Twenty-two episodes written in a modified script format comprise the full fourth season. Each episdoe includes notes and TV Guide-style blurbs, as well as other ancillary material. Characters in FK4 Series Regulars * Nick Knight * Lucien LaCroix * Natalie Lambert * Tracy Vetter * Joe Reese * Javier Vachon * Urs Recurring Characters * Janette DuCharme * Barbara Vetter * Screed * Bourbon Guests * Don Schanke * Divia * Father Rochefort Episodes Rating/Warning: generally PG, some episodes are 14+ * FK401: Dawn of a New Knight Season premiere. Nick and his partner Tracy investigate a gay-bashing in High Park; a hijacking threatens the vampires of Toronto. Rated: PG * FK402: Sang Ordinaire Conclusion. Nick persists in working on the hijacking case, neglecting the murder he's supposed to be investigating. Rated: PG * FK403: Crimson Joy Red roses are sent to a murdered prostitute; Nick dreams of Janette; Tracy gets increasingly curious about her partner's secrets. Rated: 14+ '' * 'FK404: Night Vision' Nick is suspended after shooting a black suspect in the back; Vachon recalls his arrival in Toronto with his friends Urs and Screed. ''Rated: PG * FK405: Glowing Embers An arson murder reminds Vachon of the Great Fire of London; Tracy has Sunday dinner with her mother. Rated: PG * FK406: Requiescat in Pace Nick investigates a suspicious car accident; Tracy tries to pump Natalie for information about Nick's past. Rated: PG * FK407: The Kiss of Death A woman is stabbed on the dance floor of the Raven; Nick recalls his relationship with Janette in the Renaissance. Rated: PG * FK408: Death Shall Be No More A frozen body is stolen from cryonic storage; in early 19th century Edinburgh, a medical researcher helps Nick in his search for a cure. Rated: PG * FK409: Walk Out Once More Beneath the Sun An attack on an accused Nazi war criminal results in the death of an innocent bystander. Rated: PG * FK410: Hunt the Hunter A vampire hunter stalks the Raven. Rated: PG '' * 'FK411: Twelve Nights of Christmas' ''Seasonal episode. A friend of Natalie's goes mysteriously missing; Tracy throws a Christmas party. Rated: PG * FK412: The Arcane Art Police besiege a downtown high school after an evening class is taken hostage. '' Rated: PG'' * FK413: Broken Hearts Nick investigates a hit-and-run murder, while Tracy's uncle waits for a heart transplant. '' Rated: PG '' * FK414: A Richer Earth The body of a Quebec separatist politician is found in the trunk of a car in Toronto. '' Rated: PG'' * FK415: A Pure Woman A hotel employee is found shot in one of the guest rooms; Urs remembers Vachon teaching her about vampires when she first came across. Rated: PG * FK416: The Fruit of the Tree of Knowledge A high school hockey player is found beaten to death in an alley; an old friend visits LaCroix. Rated: 14+ '' * 'FK417: Daddy's Girl' A lawyer is shot dead while defending a man accused of incest. Guest-starring Kathryn Long as LaCroix's daughter Divia. ''Rated: 14+ '' * 'FK418: Blood Thirst' A case that Nick worked with his first partner is reopened when new evidence links it with a series of similar killings outside Toronto. Guest-starring John Kapelos as Det. Don Schanke. ''Rated: PG * 'FK419: Tangled Web' Nick tries to avoid meeting Tracy's Uncle Sam, whom he met in San Francisco in the seventies; Vachon recalls his hippie days. ''Rated: 14+ '' * 'FK420: Confession is Good for the Soul' ''Conclusion. A priest refuses to break the seal of the confessional even to catch a serial killer. Guest-starring Michael McManus (Lexx) as Father Rochefort. Rated: PG * FK421: Cover Story While Natalie is at a conference, the body of a vampire victim is autopsied by another pathologist. Rated: PG * FK422: Chef's Special Season finale. Tracy goes celebrating, but finds murder; Nick believes he is finally regaining his mortality. Rated: PG Web Site FK4 Category:FK4